Quistis and Seifer Find True Love
by Kawaii Urania
Summary: The story says it all. ^^ Read if you want.


Author Note: Finally I got around to fixing the spelling errors. I SOOO SORRY that it took so long.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Quistis, Seifer, etc. They belong to SQUARESOFT.  
  
~*--------Quistis and Seifer find True lover--------*~  
  
  
Quistis always felt like the oddball in the group. She was the instructor of all of  
her friends. She was older then them, and was in love with Squall. No matter how hard  
Quistis tried she could not forget him. Now and then fragment of him would show up in  
mind, but she kept. She had to hide her feelings or the past six months she had been  
fighting along side of him while he and Rinoa were in love. She knew he loved Rinoa. 'She's  
beautiful, and smart, and she's got Squall. She everything I want to be and more.' Quistis  
would often think to herself late at night.  
  
She was never going to get her break. She was in love with Squall, the person who  
had saved everyone else's life and learned to love. She was happy for him she guessed. She  
really liked Rinoa. They had become somewhat of friends. They never fighted. She was  
happy that a couple of years after they had defeated Ultimecia that she had asked her to  
become her brides made. She deiced she would show up and grin and bare it. She would go  
through the wedding with a smile on her face.   
  
The wedding, as everyone expected, was very lovely. The garden was decorated  
with flowers, and Cid and Edea showed up to give their respects. Edea was apologizing to  
Rinoa before the wedding for having her powers pasted on to her. Rinoa being the kind  
person she is said it was all right.   
  
Quistis was very busy the first couple of months after the wedding. She had to  
book Squall and Rinoa's honeymoon. When she finally deiced where it was going to be she  
picked fisherman's horizon. It was a nice quiet town where nobody they knew would bother  
him. The mayor himself had be requesting it.  
  
One day Quistis was working on the next days assignment when Seifer walked into  
her room. He stood against the door. "Quistis." Quistis was startled by his voice. She  
turned around slowly. "What do you want Seifer?"   
  
"Oh nothing really, Edea was just wondering if you wish to come with me to her  
house to re-paint, re-decorate, and re-plant stuff at her house. I mean it is Friday we have  
no classes tomorrow. What do you say?"   
  
"Well .... I guess I could go but I mean... All right let me finish grading this last  
paper. I'll meet you at the main entrance."  
  
Quistis finished grading her last paper and walked down to the main entrance.  
When she got their Seifer was standing there with a key. It looked much like the key to  
Ragnorrock. "Seifer is that the key to.." Seifer nodded. They hoped in the space ship an  
flew over to Edea's house. "Seifer how did you..." "You mean get the key. Simple, Squall  
and I agreed. I mean we shouldn't hold a grudge forever but.. I mean it's just that well....  
he said I could borrow it. Lets just leave it at that." Quistis shrugged.   
  
As soon as they landed at Edea's house. Edea came running out to greet them, but  
her greet wasn't at all how the suspected it to be. Before they could even say hi, she  
handed them each of a bucket of paint. "I appreciate this a lot. Thanks so much. Your so  
sweet!" Then Edea went running back into the house. Quistis and Seifer both looked at  
each other and then burst out laughing. Neither of them knew why they were laughing they  
just were. They couldn't stop. Finally when they got themselves under control, they each  
walked over to Edea's door and started to paint.   
  
"Seifer do you remember living here in Edea's house?" Quistis asked while touching  
up the inside paint in Edea's bedroom. Seifer drooped his can of paint right on his shoes.  
He stood there in shock. "wha...wha..what do you mean by that....?" Seifer stuttered five  
minutes later after coming to his senses. "Well I just figured since you never really used  
GF you must remember living here, better then any of us." Seifer nodded. "Yes I  
remember, I just don't want to talk about it okay Quistie." Seifer suddenly realized his  
mistake. "I mean Quistis. Now lets just get back to worth." Quistis smiled slightly. She  
was glad someone remembered her childhood nick name besides Irvine. Squall didn't  
remember until Irvine told him, but what contact had Irvine and Seifer made besides  
fighting one another.  
  
When they were finished Edea thanked them tens of thousands of times. She each  
gave them a flower from her flower field and asked them to put it in a vase when they got  
home. They both nodded.  
  
While they were driving back Seifer had requested that Quistis keep the flower  
that Edea gave him. "Well I don't see why not but..." "I just have no place to put it, and  
I'm sure it'll look nicer in your room them mine." Seifer said with a smile.   
  
For the rest of the trip they didn't speak to one another. Quistis just sat in her  
seat thinking. 'He's turned out to be really nice but... I can't help but wonder.....' Seifer  
started to think to himself to 'hmmmm she's not as snobby as I thought, but I can't help  
but wonder why when we were kids I teased her so much. It's silly to think really I guess.  
Maybe she doesn't like me like I like her. She was always scolding me, but I guess it was  
for the better. I guess I turned out pretty good considering...'  
  
"Seifer I had a fun time we should do that again sometime." Quistis said while  
walking up the step to get the the elevator. Seifer nodded. "Yes I had a lot of fun too.  
Next weekend their doing something in Delling city, Rinoa's mother, Julia, is doing a big  
concert next week, so I was wondering if..." Quistis nodded. "That would be fun."  
  
For the next couple of week Quistis and Seifer were inseparable. They were doing  
a lot of this together, going out at night into the city, driving around in Ragnorrock, an  
helping rebuild Tribia Garden.  
  
Quistis was walking in the hall one day. She was basically half asleep. She was  
day-dreaming about her life, and was on cloud nine. When with out warning she bumped into  
Seifer and knocked all of his books out of his hands by accident.   
  
When Quistis had noticed what had happened. " Oh I'm so sorry." When she saw  
who was laying on the group next to all the books scattered around him she smiled. "Seifer  
I'm so sorry." She crawled over onto her knees over to him, and looked at him laying on the  
floor there with his eye's shut. She chuckled. "He looks like an angel when he's  
unconscious."  
  
After a couple of minutes Seifer opened his eye's and sat up."Why don't you watch  
where your... oh Quistis.." Seifer said almost blushing. "Ah so your awake, I'm really sorry."  
She stood up and then helping him up. Then she walked over to where the book were and  
bent down and started to pick up all the books. Seifer stood back looking down at Quistis  
he smiled.  
  
'What a view...' He thought with a smug look on his face, suddenly he frowned."Pfft  
stupid brain I'm not a pervert." Quistis looked up. "What did you say?" "Oh nothing..."  
'stupid brain..' Seifer thought to himself again, while Quistis continued to pick up the  
books.  
  
When Quistis had picked up all the books she handed them back to Seifer. "Seifer  
you better be heading.. Seifer why do u have this instructor book?" Quistis said while  
inspecting the last book. "Well..umm.. you see Headmaster Cid made me a Instructor, I  
teach the students how to handle a gun blade and supervise the training area..." Seifer said  
taking the book from Quistis. He took Quistis's hand. "May I escort you to your  
classroom." Quistis blushed. She was starting to get a certain felling. She tried not to  
confuse it with love but she couldn't help but wonder.  
  
As Seifer was walking Quistis down to the elevator he was very quite. Quistis felt  
a certain warmth and protection coming from Seifer as she walked next to him. She never  
felt this way around Squall, he was always so cold to her no matter how heard she had  
tried him to open up, he has never really attempted to get to know her. He just thought of  
her as Instructor Trepe. Not until after their big battle had they become more of friends.  
  
"Quistis would you like to go to a concert that Selphie is holding at Fisherman's  
horizon tonight? I mean as a thank you for spending all this time with me." Seifer said  
pressing the button for the elevator. Quistis thought about it for a moment. She really  
wasn't supposed to go out with fellow employees, but it wasn't a date she was just going  
somewhere nice with her friend. "Why not, I supposed it would cause any harm if I did now  
would it. I mean we have been spending a lot of time together. I suppose a little more  
wouldn't hurt." She said smiling.  
  
Seifer was bursting with joy. No matter how hard he tried to hide it you could see  
it in his big green eye's. Quistis almost lost herself in them they were so inviting. "Should I  
pick you up at the usual time." Quistis nodded. "The dress is fancy so where something  
nice." Quistis snickered has the elevator door opened.   
  
"What's so funny?" Seifer asked raising one eyebrow. Quistis had to get her giggles  
under controlled. They stepped into the elevator and she pressed '2'."Well it's just that..."  
She began as the elevator doors closed. "It's just so hard to imaging you in a suit, you  
always looked so serious." Seifer smiled. "Seifer you know you should smile more, you look  
handsome when you smile. I'm sure if you smiled a lot more I might be tempter to become  
your girlfriend." The elevator doors opened before Seifer could say anything. "Well this is  
my stop, see you at 7." Quistis said. As the elevator doors closed Quistis could see the  
smile on Seifer's face. She could feel herself smile. She was in her happy mood, she was on  
cloud nine, she had never felt so alive. She was skipping a little down the hall.She collected  
herself as she walked into her classroom. "Almighty class lets begin!"  
  
That evening Quistis let her hair down. Flowing onto her bare shoulders she took a  
diamond necklace around her neck. It went so well with her sleeveless white gown.She  
heard a knock on the door. When she opened the door it was Seifer. He was in the cutest  
tux and he had a red rose for Quistis. "Wow thanks Seifer. It's lovely." Quistis said  
happily taking the flower. "Not as pretty as you, wow Quistis you look amazing.Just like you  
always do....." Seifer said nearly fainting. 'She's absolutely gorgeous. Just like an angel..' He  
thought to himself.  
  
At the concert Selphie was playing a violin along with Irvine on the piano.Seifer  
stepped on stage and requested a song from Irvine. They started to play a lovely song a  
very slow waltz. The music sounded sad. Quistis had always loved to listen to this song at  
night. She always would lose herself in it. It was so pretty. The way the piano made the  
violin sound so lovely like the music was playing from the gates of heaven. They same way  
the violin did for the paino"Seifer how did you know this was my favorite song? I never  
told you." Quistis asked. "I have my ways" Seifer chuckled. "May I have this dance?"  
Seifer said extending his hand to Quistis."Why oh course." They danced under the  
moonlight, it was their spotlight.   
  
"Seifer..." Quistis said leaning her head on his shoulder. "Yes?" Seifer asked a little  
concerned. 'Oh how am I going to tell him?" She thought to herself. It had all come to her.  
The going easier on him with the punishment. Never really yelling at him when he was  
insulting Squall.It had come to her attention that she was madly head-over-hells in love  
with Seifer Almasy. The time they had spent together these past couple of months has  
showed her , who her heart was yurning for. She just hopped he felt the same way.   
  
"Wait Quistis I have to tell you something first.." Seifer said lifting up Quistis's  
head so it was level with his eye's. "Quistis.. I'm.... I'm... I'm in love with you." He sighed.  
"There I said it, I couldn't know how long I could keep it in. Since the first day I have laid  
eye's on you I knew it was you, Quistis you were the one I wanted. I mean doesn't it make  
sense.When I was under Ultimecia's control never once did I try and hurt you.. it was  
because my heart didn't want me too, it knew I was in love with you. I mean I have always  
known. Spending these past couple of months with you, getting to know you better now has  
made me understand my true feelings for you. All this time my heart has been telling me  
there was someone right in front of me that loved me that I love. I just let me heart be  
my guide. Quistis... I love you. I just hope you feel the same way.." Seifer look into  
Quistis's deep blue eyes.   
  
Quistis smiled. "I love you too Seifer.." Seifer tilted Quistis's head back and kissed  
her. They kissed under the moonlight. Felling renewed and saved. They both had known it  
since they first laid eye's on each other but after the kissed and had spent this evening  
together it all made perfect sense. They stood there for the rest of the song.   
  
About 5 months after Seifer and Quistis had confessed there love to each other,  
and were going steady. Seifer deiced he was going to do something daring so that night.  
Quistis was getting ready for bed and was brushing her long golden hair. When she heard a  
knock at the door, She opened the door, there was Seifer with a bouquet of long steamed  
red roses. "Quistis can I ask you something?" Seifer said handing the bouquet to  
Quistis."Sure anything sweetie!" He got down on one knee and dug in his pocket and pulled  
out a lovely diamond ring."Quistis Trepe... will you live with me forever in eternity...will you  
do me the pleasure of marrying me?" Quistis hugged Seifer. "Oh course I will..." Seifer was  
bursting with joy. He slipped the diamond ring on to her soft peachy finger. He bounced up  
and hugged Quistis tightly. He didn't want to let go he couldn't. He was crying but they  
were tears of joy. He found her. The one he had been searching for and there was nothing  
in this world that he would let take her away from him. Not now not ever.  
  
  
The End  



End file.
